originchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Antecedents
The Antecedents (as known by Humanity) or the Djinnari '(pronounced ''Gee-Nah-Ree) were a race of extremely advanced and evolved sentient beings that once inhabited most of the Milky Way galaxy before a mysterious "Galactic Extinction Event" caused them to disappear. Their galactic empire's final day was approximately 3 billion years ago, with only a few relics surviving the natural deterioration of time. An unknown number of Djinnari can be found alive on Origin. They are not the Antecedents of the Milky Way, however - their level of technology is primitive. The Djinnari on Origin are also extremely territorial and hostile toward one another, making any organized civilization impossible - thus, they tend to just live in Camps where they can defend eachother while still remaining relatively-isolated from one another. When humanity first discovered a library of Antecedent medical records in 2420, it was initially believed that they were somehow genetically related to humans due to their very similar physiology. Not enough was known about their genetics to make that statement, however, and it was dismissed as coincidence. Physiology The Djinnari's most striking feature is their surprisingly human-like appearance. They are bipedal, rather small compared to humans, and are physically extremely fragile. They have two pointy ears that stick upward like a canine's, giving them high sensitivity to sounds. Their face and mouth protrude outward somewhat, making their nose appear akin to a snout. Despite this, they do possess an extremely weak sense of smell. Djinnari have long tails almost as long as they are tall. Their tails are thin and boney, and do not serve much biological purpose. The ends of their tails are usually furred with brown hair. Djinnari average a height of 5'2". They possess fast and inefficient metabolisms, giving them extremely bony and weak figures - and consequently give them an accelerated appetite. They possess roughly the same organ structure as humans do, but with the purposes and locations of certain organs perhaps a bit different. Their bodies are almost immune to natural infection and disease thanks to a hyperactive spleen and kidneys. They are also unable to easily digest leafy foods, making them carnivores. The Djinnari body is unable to take much punishment, however - fractured bones and deep incisions have been known to kill even the most resilient of them. The Djinnari on Origin, thus, fight with Arcana and refurbished human weapons as opposed to with melee weapons. Their skin colors range anywhere from pale white to bright pink. One out of thirty individuals possess blue skin. Their only natural hair color is brown, but some Djinnari have been known to dye their hair to denote social status. Additionally, the only part of their body capable of growing hair is the head and the end of the tail. Though they have human-like reproductive organs, they are not capable of reproducing with humans. Reproduction Djinnari, unlike humans, possess 3 biological genders. There exists male, female, and something humans simply refer to as "sub-males". * '''True Males are extremely rare in Djinnari populaces - there is usually only one per 200 Djinnari, and they naturally assert themselves as leaders. True males are the only Djinnari that possess "male" reproductive organs. True Males naturally only inseminate Sub Males. * Sub Males make up approximately 50% of populations. Sub Males are sometimes indistinguishable at first glance from females; most appear androgynous. Their role in the reproductive cycle is to mate with a True Male and collect their genetic material within them. A sub male remains inseminated for roughly one year, in which it can then mate with a Female and pass on both its own and the True Male's genetic material. * Females make up another 50% of populations. Females are sometimes confused with Sub Males, but among Djinnari, can be easily identified based on facial features. Females serve the role of mating with a Sub Male and taking on the slurry of genetic material, which they then use to form batches of eggs. Females can lay anywhere between 1 to 5 eggs at a time, which then usually hatch after two years. Djinnari, thus, have a total of 3 biological parents. True Males are usually attracted to Sub Males, Sub Males usually attracted to both Females and True Males, and Females to Sub Males. The process ensures a wide genetic diversity among Djinnari.